Begin Again
by smileyface199911
Summary: Being the tomboy she is, Kim Crawford is used to moving. Ever since her mother passed away, she and her father had to move many places to stay with family members, for her fathers job doesn't pay for much. Now, Paris, France, with Kim's over-girly aunt. What a life. And now, boys flock to her, because she's just so damn pretty. Same old. Time to being again.


**This story is gonna have some swears, so beware, and I don't own nothin. Enjoyyyyyyyyy.**

* * *

Kim's POV

I fucking hate this. I FUCKING HATE THS. Fuck. Fuck life. Fuck everything. We're moving. AGAIN. Fuck.

_**Flashback:**_

"Hey bud," pops greeted me as I was giving my car a quick oil change. I came from underneath my 2006 Chevy.

"'Sup pops," I returned. He had a weird expression on his face. He always has this weird expression on whenever he's gonna tell me something I really won't like. I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well... there's no easy way for me to say this... but we're moving again." My jaw dropped open, then clenched.

"AGAIN?! WHY?"

"Well, the NASCAR team is going to compete again and I have to be there to maintain their cars. They're training there again," he seemed so sorry that my anger was almost gone. Almost.

"Fine," I seethed. I quickly got up, and stomped to our house.

I got into my room, slammed the door, and screamed into my pillow. FUCK. Why the fuck to I have to move again?! This was the 4TH TIME I had to move IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL YEAR. I leave everyone. I disappear. No one remembers me. Connections were lost. Fuck.

I sobbed and sobbed into my pillow, not caring that I got some motor oil on my bedsheets. Why me? I just... FUCK.

Just as I was about to finish crying, I heard a knock.

"Can I come in bud?" I sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Now open up." I got up and opened the damned door. Pops looks sorry, with his hands in his pockets.

I hugged him.

"I'm sorry bud, but I have to do this. Ever since your mother left, I got new job, and as the car engineer for the American Nascar team (WTF?! Sorry I don't know shit about Nascar XD), I gotta travel. You know that right?" He gently rubbed my back. I choked back some fresh tears. I nodded.

"I know, but sometimes it's so hard. Abby and Leslie are my best friends. How do I tell them?"

"I already contacted their parents. They know, and they are sad too." I sobbed again, unable to hold the tears in. Pops held me in his arms, and looked at me.

"Bud, I know you are tough, and you can handle this. Now, don't you want know where we're going?"

"Does it matter?" I replied.

"Well, it's an exciting place, that starts with P, in a country whose letters start with F. My eyes widen.

"PARIS FRANCE?!" I shrieked. My jaw clenched. I've never wanted to move out of America. This stinks. I only know a little French from school, and what good does that do?

"Kim," Pops has almost never called me by my name before. I looked at him. He looked expectantly at me.

"It won't be so bad. You'll learn the language fast enough. Plus, the team has sponsored us a really good house, in a rich neighborhood."

"But we're not rich!"

"I know bud, but that will be a change, right?" I huffed.

"Yeah, and living with a bunch of too-rich-to-know-money's-worth bastards is gonna be good."

"Don't say bad words bud." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry pops," I sighed. "When are we moving?" He exhaled.

"Wednesday." WHAT?!

"But today's Monday! How can we pack in such fast time?!"

"Chill bud, you're not going to school the next two days. You can help me pack." I fumed.

"How am I going to tell people at my school?!"

"I already told the principle, and he told everyone while I had you out on Friday," he replied. Oh... That's why some people were saying "we'll miss you Kim" and "Goodbye Kim," and even Marissa told me "Yes! You're gone! Bye bye bitch." That slut.

"Well, better get going," I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I huffed.

**_Present _**_**day...**_

Well, here I am, lying on my bed, getting ready to leave my little home in Seaford, California. I sighed, took a picture with my phone of each of the rooms, and left the house forever.

* * *

I arrived at the airport with pops. The airport was my second home. I sighed at the familiar structure. Pops and I quickly got through security and I bought a souvenir at the gift shop, a T-shirt that says Seaford California. I always bought one wherever I went, which was a lot of places. I boarded on the plane, sat down, and closed my eyes. My last thought was: "Fuck my life"...

* * *

**So... yeah... was it good? REVIEW.**

**Remember: winky faces make everything sexual.**

**xoxo Smileyface199911**


End file.
